She's a Woman
by Sunbeam Signature
Summary: Not ATU ALERT! The Beatles were ladies men undoubtedly BUT what would it be like if one of their best mates was female? Follow our- yes, our- beloved Beatles through their lives and the mishaps that pop up with the addition of Annika, the greatest female almost-Ted/ Wannabe chef/ Dutch-Scouse girl of our time!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. I can't lie I do feel very very nervous but a little faith won't hurt. Reviews won't either. Here I go...**

Two young men were walking towards the Liverpool Institute for Boys.

"So, another bird that went nutty...Honestly John, all birds are either off their rocka and fanciable or just off their rocka. The Liverpool minority is the just plain fanciable!" Paul McCartney was going into raptures about girl trouble.

"Aye now," John Lennon mock-scolded the younger bloke, "don't ya dare start complainin' now about what game ya planning on playing for the rest of ya life."

He waggled his finger in mock warning. Paul grinned cheekily. "It does keep life int'resting. Still don't know what that Lulu did with that tuft a' hair." He reached up and felt a familiar section of his head. "It was Lola, Paulie." They thought for a mo, and simultaneously said, "Layla!"

John remembered the nutty dame.

"She had you on your knees!"

"Really? And I guess Gwyn followed you about like a fuckin' fawn."

John's face coloured remembering the leggy lady from a performance 3 nights before.

"Paulie McCartney, ya weren't there. Ya never will be, mind you. Ya didn't experience it. At the time I woulda given up Rock 'n Roll for another night."

Paul's perpetually high eyebrows shot up a little more and he gave a low whistle, "That good?"

John gave an even lower whistle and said "In-deeed."

He then changed the subject, "Speaking a' girls, where's Georgia?"

"Lay off, John. Geo has skill."

"Yeah, but 'e's also practic'lly an infant. I'm surprised we aren't changing his nappies between songs."

"Winston..."

John turned sharply at this and looked the bassist in the eyes, "Don't call me that, James."

John's face remained stiff but the fire was evident in his pale brown eyes. Anyone who knew of John Lennon's fire would know how bad the receiver's person could look if John wasn't restrained.

John, for once, did the deed himself. "Where's ickle Geo?"

They'd decided not to enter the school because a teacher from their time there could recognise them. And not because of their model citizenship.

"Shit, he's died in there, 'asn't he?" Paul failed at lightening the mood. For a temperamental Ted, John liked to keep on schedule. Only when it came to the band, mind you.  
"We gotta go in."

"Are you a fuckin' girl? No, so ya don't have a excuse for bein' a nutjob. Le' us wait for 'i'm to show?"

John just started towards the school anyways knowing that Paul would follow. John had a presence, the shame was that knew it. They avoided a short old biddy and headed towards the steps at the school's front.

"John..." John widened his eyes innocently.

"Don't embarrass the lad."

"How could I? 'E'll be seen with me." Paul rolled his eyes.

Speaking of eyes, across the road all the girls had gathered together in small groups on the Liverpool Institute for Girls steps and were whispering excitedly. All the blokes were just milling about but keeping their distance. You never knew with Teds after all.

They headed to the girls school and found the only girl not buzzing like a bee. She was sleeping on one of the bench. Her head was back and showed her pale skin off. She was not a Bardot wannabe judging by her long dark brown hair with its cloud of curls. Even if her head was back she wasn't snoring, just breathing. John and Paul were eyeing her full figure.

"Let's find out if she's part of Liverpool's minority." John then sat on the bench next to her and started nudging her awake.

"Darlin', daaaarlin'..." She kept her eyes closed but moved a bit and muttered "Klojo." And opened her eyelids to reveal grey eyes.

"What's 'at mean? Love at first sight, love?" John smirked at the slightly at the flustered lass.

'Til she said "Son of a bitch." and kept the flustered look on.

Paul was still looking at the girl but out of the corner of his eye he could see John hotting up from the comment. Both were standing and looking at her and Paul was sure that John was moments away from striking her. Until she gave an adorable self-deprecating smile, stood up and apologised.

"Sorry. Klogo means 'son of a bitch'. I arrived in this country yesterday and I'm ...knackered." The smile got a little bigger.

"This country? Not from here then?"

"No, Holland."

John was back. "Need a genuine Scouser to show you about?" He re-popped his collar simultaneously.

The girl smirked a little and leant her head to the side in Lennonesque mock confusion "Why? Can't me own dad show me 'round?"

"Are you a spy or summat? I'm from Holland, me dad's a Scouser, I'm tired...web of lies if ya ask me."

"OR I'm a Scouse-Dutch girl who just came back after eight years away! Okay, " her eyes were bright when she continued, "I've put you both through my life story. I want to hear yours now please!"

John spoke first (Shock.) "John. Scouser and rock 'n roll enthusiast."

"Paul. Rock 'n roll enthusiast and Scouser."

"Nice to meet you, I'm An-"

She didn't finish, because just then a wide eyed Geo skidded out of the Liverpool Institute for Boy's and shouted at someone over his shoulder.

"It'll be 'ere on MONDAY!" he then ran to the other side when he recognised his mates.

"Hey John, Paul. Hey Annika."

She obviously knew him. "Hey George. What goes on?"

"Mista Cole chasin' me for not doin' me maths homework."

"He's the one that looks like he just smelled rotten cheese, right? Good work Harrison!"

George gave his signature grin, "He said 'bout the opposite. Paul, John, meet Annika Heckley."

She finally shook their hands, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Said John.

"Why are these fine men waitin' on ya George?"

John answered instead, "E's in our band." Annika found it strange that he didn't say 'We're in a band.' But let it go.

"My first English Rock 'n Roll band."

"Didn't ya think we were one when you first met us?" Paul was concerned with the way they were perceived.

"You don't usually meet a two person rock band, Paul. And just because you like it doesn't always mean you play it."

"I'm guessin' you like it yourself."

"Of course. I like Elvis and Chuck Berry but I've got a real weakness for Buddy Holly. I still get a little bit of heartache when hearing 'That'll Be the Day'... something tells me you need to go and practise?"

George, who had remained quiet, suddenly added to the conversation. With a loud stomach growl. "Arrrgghharr."

Paul spoke up. "We're going to lunch first, aren't we?"

"Want ta come with us?" said John, being a gentleman, before the others could.

"Course. Can't have me looking like a total naff, though." She whipped a black leather jacket out of her bag. She then proceeded to hitch up her school shirt causing her hemline, and the boys eyebrows, to rise. Annika then put on the jacket and her arm around George's shoulders. "C'mon, you're not the only one who's going to starve soon!" And so they went.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again for taking me in, gentleman."

After a longer-than-necessary journey due to the boys being distracted by members of the opposite sex (the cute ones, anyway) they had made it to the local fish-and-chip shop, placed their order and had gotten comfy in squeaky plastic booth.

"Our pleasure Anka." Replied Paul, his accent affecting how he said her name, "You'll soon hear about my other charitable endeavours in this fair city." He flushed her a McCartney wink and smile, prompting a Heckley grin in return. George, who was sitting next to Annika in their booth, beckoned her towards himself and quickly whispered something behind a cupped hand. Paul, who was sitting opposite them, watched the schoolkids with disinterest.

John returned from chatting up the blondes a few yards away. "Paulie, looks like the young'ins are plotting a murder!" John spoke to the 'young'ins', "Don't bother with that headmaster of yours. He looks like he could kick it any time the way he's lookin'."

"John!" gasped Annika, "Not nice!" but giggled 'til her cheeks were pink nonetheless. John smiled but took it off his face rather quickly. He was a Teddy Boy, not Teddy Bear, after all. He soon went back to the blonde after re-popping his collar. Annika gave a small wave when he went but she and George soon turned back to Paul

"What? Are you two plotting against Lennon now? Knew you were a good one, Heckley." He saw them both get Cheshire Cat grins and grew a bit hesitant of the girl they'd just met.

"We just saved you from a lifetime of ribbing from Lennon." George continued after this little introduction by Annika.

"Paul, your endeava's include the female sex and a bit a' the band where ya can fit it in." Paul gave a look of futile protest. "Mate, ya just called your sex life a work of charity."

She couldn't keep it in any longer and let out a laugh but stopped short seeing some colour enter Paul's cheeks. She put her hand on his in the most platonic way possible for a pair of teenagers.

"Don't fret like that. Your young, about to eat a hot lunch AND your tall as Lennon."

And Paul was back. "So, Miss Anninka, any men follow you here on your travels? A boyfriend, a husband, the Dutch Army ?"

""Yes, the men in my life did follow me over. My dad and brother. My mum's here, too."

"Why didn't ya brother pick you up? Is he already surveying the Liverpool crop?" Annika grinned at this.

""You have a one-track mind. I HOPE he isn't. He's only seven months old next week."

Paul's eyes got large, "He's young enough to be your kid." Paul got a little quiet, "Is he?"

"Once again, one track mind. No, he's not." She paused. "Do I look like I've had a child?"

"Can anyone tell nowadays?" His tone was laced with mock seriousness.

She laughed."You win."

"Wrong," sang John, returning once again, "I do. Thelma has agreed to see the lovely me at the College do. Might go running." Annika was confused.

"Running? At a party?"

Paul stepped in."Sorry darling, sex isn't leaving the conversation anytime soon." He said with teasing eyes and mock sympathy. "Johnny, If you will?"

"When a man and a woman are fit like me and Thelma they start necking. Then they do it. A session of lovemaking is equal to a 5 mile run, therefore," John did something along the lines of Jazz hands, "Running!"

Annika surprised them again. By no, any other girl they were familiar with would have gasped at least once. Or have run away. She did neither. She lifted her right eyebrow and suggestively said,

"What John, are we not good enough to have a nice old run with?" George and Paul did spit takes on their respective Cokes. Lennon didn't miss a beat.

"Course not. Not nearly up to my level of fitness and speed." Annika wasn't going to let him win though win, though.

"Such a shame. George, Paul; should we start jogging to reach John's 'level?'"

"Annika Heckley," began Paul, "you are a treasure."

"Thanks Paul, your rather fab yourself. All three of you." This moment of almost-tenderness was interrupted by the man behind the counter shouting at them to get their order.

Annika tried to stand up and get the food but was shot down by Paul.

"Uh-uh. Sit. We can be gentlemen, even if we are sons of bitches." George had drifted off but this brought him back to Earth.

"WHAT?" He was a mother's boy.

Paul remained McCartney smooth. "Come 'ead, I'll explain. S'later." With him and George gone John and Annika were both left staring at each other. She gave a small smile but he continued giving her his getting-to-know-the-corners-of-your-soul stare.

"Afternoon." She tried to lift the mood but he kept staring. Eventually he decided to act human.

"You know how to make a first impression count."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I was tired and I really needed to shut my eyes and... I feel even worse about UNINTENTIONALLY insulting you since you've been do goddamn decent to me." She finished and exhaled.

John's face gained some warmth. "Blasphemy now? Naughty girl."

Her smile grew. "Am I free from the shackles of guilt now?"

"If ya prove yaself when you go out with us this evening." Annika leant forward.

"Thanks for the invite but I might need to help with the baby..."

"Oh come off it with the 'family duty'. Not your fault ya mum had a baby."

Annika avoided eye contact but leant a little more forward.

"John, my parents have been trying to have children for over 25 years. I was alright but I've seen my... brothers and sisters be miscarried and die in their cots...I want to..NEED to be with and around my little brother. I would love to go out with all of you, very much."

John was taken aback but didn't let it show on his face. He'd never met a person with so much warmth, let alone towards family. It was foreign to him; and he reacted in the worst possible way.

"Forgive us for intruding. Maybe you should go back to the Red Light District where you belong."

Her mouth dropped open and she looked down at the tabletop. "I-I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way John." She dug in one of her jacket pockets and laid some money of the table and gave his hand a quick squeeze, "Enjoy lunch. And..thank-you." She left him and made her way to George and Paul, spoke to them quickly, gave George a pat on the arm and left the shop, gaining speed in her steps as she went.

Paul and George came back and put the meal on the table. The food was steaming and so were they. They stood their ground just glaring at John, still sprawled casually in the booth, who just started back. George spoke.

"Why'd you fuck it up?"


	3. Chapter 3

**First part of chapter 3 (my longest yet!). Enjoy! Or not. Your choice. Damn. I do not own the Beatles. I own a some decent lip balm, though.**

After Paul's explanation, George wasn't nearly as cross. No-one would ever call Louise Harrison a bitch, anyway. Her kind nature prevented that from happening . So did being the best cook in Merseyside, in George's opinion.

Speaking of food, the orders weren't nearly ready. That left Harrison and McCartney leaning against the counter waiting for the fried yummies.

"Whaddaya think of Annika?" Paul fixed his hair unconsciously with his fingers before he answered.

"S'okay."

"Ya just called her a treasure but now she's okay? What'd she do?

"Nuthin' ta upset me. But she's a bird. How can we be mates with a bird?"

"I dunno. But we've been havin' a gear time in Jo's fish and chip shop. And that's usually impossible."

"Ya right about that. Still, don't think I've been mates with a girl since I was five."

"And isn't everyone happy when they're five?" Paul did a hand signal to show that George had a point. His hazel eyes then gained a mischievous glint.

"Even if she is a mate, she's still a looker." They both snuck glances back at the table.

"What size d'you reckon Harri?"

"Shortish. Maybe 5'3" or summat?"

"I mean," Paul indicated to his chest with two cupped hands, "that size."

"Can't tell when their under a uniform and a jacket

"Bugger. We'll work it out soon enough."

"Plannin' on 'accidently' coppin' a feel?"

"Why would I need to do it like that?"

"She isn't weak ta charms, Mac."

"Ya right, I need a challenge." George just looked at him. He'd seen that girl argue with teachers, and win, earlier that day and knew what Paul was getting himself into.

"When last did you fight with a teacher?"

"Last time I saw one. Why?"

"You should see Heckley do it."

"Thought she'd be the kind at the front seat of the class and all that."

"Oh, she is. But you should see it happen. Uses words like they're punches."

"Sounds like she's a terror in the class." Annika left the booth and started towards them

"Na, just a brave one."

"Speak of the Angel! How are ya" Her head was down and she was looking even smaller than usual.

"Thanks for everything but I have to leave."

"What'sa matter An?" She seemed upset.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, George." She gave him a pat on the arm. "It was really nice to meet you, Paul. Thanks." She then turned on her heels and sped out of the shop without a backwards glance. John, they noticed, wasn't fazed by her leaving.

"Who upset 'er. The fookin' Prime Minister, fookin' Queen or fookin' Lennon?" George grabbed the food. They both went back to the table and set it down.

They glared at Lennon, who remained cool, until George spoke.

"Why'd ya fuck it up?"

"Sorry I beat you to it, boys." Sneered Lennon. Paul stepped in.

"Upsettin' a fine bird is your specialty. Let's just hope your just as good at fixing problems as you are at makin' 'em."

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

Annika was trying to read a book in her room. The fact that she couldn't even name the book she was supposed to be reading should have shown how distracted she was. How could she upset someone so much, and so easily? She was too open and she'd probably have to avoid them entirely from now on. Brilliant job for her first official day with anyone outside of the family. She was just glad she hadn't come home teary-faced. Her mum would have thought she was upset about the move. Annika knew that she'd need to give Liverpool time, that's all.

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

"Why couldn't ya treat the girl nice like a conventional gentleman?" They we heading back to Quarry Bank. George and Paul were still pissed with him and John was getting pissed at them being pissed with him. It was annoying.

"Ooo, conventional. Don't fucking strain yaself with the words Macca." Paul stiffened at the girlish nickname.

"Enough of ya fuckin' lovers' quarrel." John stuck his leg out in front of George's long ones and sent him sprawling to the ground. When he tried to lift himself up again John rammed his foot down on his back keeping him face down on the road.

"Calling me a queer, son?" John kept George firmly on the tarmac. He wiggled like a bug. With Vaseline in his hair and leather on his back.

"Ger'off John, it was a joke! Lord knows ya've got enough birds paradin' around the place ta prove it!" John took his foot of George's back but didn't help the younger lad up. Geo was glad to be back on his feet. His left cheek was raw from being scratched by the tarmac. They went a few corners until they reached Quarry Bank's reception.

"Off you go, Paulie. Go an' ask 'em where Annika Henley lives."

"Heckley."

"Wot?"

"Heckley. Her name's Heckley." John practically rolled his eyes out of his skull.

""Yeah, yeah. Go chat to the receptionist, Paul."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're a charmer and I'm saying nothin' else. Move it."

John and Geo chilled outside whilst Paul got the info. Geo asked for a fag but even John knew that smoking in a school wasn't a bright idea. Paul made a great escape out of the office. He was panting a little. "I got interrogated. But I also got the address."

"Let's find out. Come' ead."

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

"Ana!" Her mother needed her help, and she needed to get over herself. She got off her bed and straightened the blouse and skirt she'd put on after getting back. Her mother was in the kitchen and heard her enter on the squeaky linoleum. She turned away from organising the glasses in the cupboards. "Ana..." her mum gave her a cuddle and the customary European kiss on both cheeks. Mum's so affectionate, thought Annika, she deserves loads of children. The dark-haired woman was usually mistaken for being French or Italian, but Liana Heckley was a lovely Dutch woman who had fallen in love with English culture almost as much as she had with Carl Heckley.

"Ana, please wake up the lammetjie for his supper and bring him down the stairs. I'm still wary of them. He always seems to be in a better mood when you wake him, too." Laat lammetjie was the baby's nickname because it meant 'late lamb', a reference to the huge age gap between him and his sister.

Young enough to be mine...like what Paul had said. She removed the thought. The boys probably didn't want to ever see her again, even if they had had a fun time with them.

"Of course. See you soon." She took her heels off at the foot of the stairs just to be safe. The top floor had her parent's room and the nursery and the ground floor had her room, the kitchen, living room and dining room. She was in the nursery and just stared at the little thing. His messy blonde hair like their dad's (before it started thinning, anyway), his little green blanket tucked in close around his even littler body. She leant in and picked him up slowly, cradling his neck. He must've been a little startled by being woken up because he started whining a bit. She soothed him by stroking his back and looking into his dark eyes, like their mum's. He was warm form his sleep. She held the baby close and carefully, under his bum and around his little back.

"So beautiful, so beautiful. Come 'ead, let's get food." She took each step carefully down the stairs and made it to the kitchen.

"Hello..." her mum took the baby and held him close, "Time for fooood." She left them to themselves and headed back to her room. She loved her brother and her mum and her dad but she couldn't help but think the family was almost starting over without her. It was very cute seeing how her parents would have been with her when she was an ankle biter.

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

It was pretty distant but foot to the Heckley address. It had gotten dark by now. They were risking looking dodge walking around the suburbs at night time. They then found the house and groaned noticing the six-foot tall fence and hedge.

"This bird it worth alot alright. Alot of trouble." George got a headstart and was able to nimbly hop the fence, balance on the hedge for a bit and then almost noiselessly landed on the ground. John followed suit but missed the hedge making a slight 'thud' when he landed. James Paul McCartney decided he was James Bond that evening and tried to jump the fence and the hedge but ended up making a racket when he landed unceremoniously on his side with a loud 'Gah!'.

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

She'd was lying on her bed for a while, just waiting for nothing, when she heard a noise. It was probably mum moving the pots in the kitchen. Then it sounded again only louder, closer and clearly from outside. She grabbed the half-metre long wooden ruler out of her open sewing kit and walked towards the shut curtains. She threw the curtain back, opened the French door and ran out armed and ready. She stopped when she saw 2 blokes in leather standing and one on the grass.

"Nice garden, Heckley. The grass is helluva soft." Paul pat the grass he was lying on as though asking her to join him and even in the half light she could see his silly grin.

**Please review because they make me smile brighter than George Harrison (and he smiles brightly!).**


	4. Chapter 4

John and George decided not to help him up. He'd brought it upon himself. They probably should've picked him up for back-up's sack because just then a girl in a red blouse and black skirt came out charging at them with a long piece of wood. She stopped seeing them. The rest of Liverpool would have just come in faster at three leather-clad males in their garden post-nightfall.

"Nice garden, Heckley. The grass is helluva soft." Paul pat the grass he was lying on as though asking her to join him and even in the half light she could see his silly grin.

"Thanks. Eveni..." George stopped her.

"Aye. Put down the branch first." The smile they were growing familiar with appeared.

"I don't know what the trees are like in the part of town you live in but this isn't a branch, it's a ruler."

"Were you gonna thump us stupid with it?" The giggles they were getting to know appeared, too.

"If a boring-as-hell person had snuck into the garden, yes. Luckily I found you lot." Beat.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"We came here for a reason!" said Paul (still) on the ground. His side hurt and pain wasn't met with much sympathy with his mates.

John stepped a little forward towards her, his thumbs hooked in his jacket. He gave a little eye contact but mainly stared over her head. "Annika...I didn't want..." Annika quickly stepped to John and put her arms around his neck. "I know what you meant to say. Danke." Her cheek was soft and warm against his own.

"An! An! I apologise too! Give me a squeeze!" said Paul (still) from the ground. She laughed and shook her head at him

"Sure Paul. If you get off the grass." He looked a little sheepish.

"Me side...is sore." His mates were unsympathetic.

"Poor old thing. I'll tuck ya in bed with ya best story, eh?"

"Shove off, Lenn." George sided with John on this one.

"Mate, I think we oughta leave ya stranded here." This was too much Testosterone and tom-foolery for Annika.

"John, George, let's take him inside?"

"No way I'm carrying 'im." John kept defiant but George had moved to Paul.

"Please John; I don't think me and George can handle him."

"Right ya can't!"

"Aye!"

"Please?"

"Fine. Let's move the chubby bastard."

" 'Ey!" Paul would've kicked him but he knew Lennon wouldn't be afraid to drop him, head first, on the ground if he did. John could actually carry Paul without needing George or Annika. 10 points masculinity for John, 10 from Paul for needing to be carried by his mate.

They went through Annika's barely-lived-in room, through a cosy hallway and into the family room. They propped Paul on a loveseat.

"I need to find my mum's nursing kit." She went upstairs, got the kit and didn't wake her mum or the baby and went downstairs again. Paul'd gone red, John was laughing a laughing-at-tour-expense laugh and George was...Georging.

"What did you three break...?" Annika was trying to tease but was curious.

"Paul." George obviously wasn't that cut-off from the rest of the room.

"Please tell me you can fix him madam?" John dropped to the floor with his hands clutched together. "He's all I have!"

"I'll see what I can do." Annika broke her nurse voice out for the occasion. She needed him to follow her finger just to check that his head was alright. It was.

"I need you to take off your shirt."

"But darling; we just met..."

"You landed on your side. I need to check it any part of your entire left side was hurt." Paul took this and ran.

"My trousers will have to come off too won't they?"

"They can come off whenever. Just not in my house. Now let's have quiet time."

Paul took off his jacket. He then took far too long removing his shirt.

"Paul, my hair's starting to go grey..." And the shirt was off. Annika had her head firmly on her shoulders but Paul would have liked a blush or summat. She checked his head and neck, collarbone, shoulder, a bit of his back and ribs. Touching a spot about two inches above his hip made him wince. She pressed it again, not because she was a sadist, but because she needed to make sure where the wound was.

"You are the proud own of a massive bruise, decent shoulders and a non-hairy back. Congrats."

"Thanks doc. Will I live to see my grandkids?"

"If you keep on breaking and entering, even with good intentions, the chances will drop." She put on some cream that made Paul whistle a little.

"All done. The cream will help with most of the swelling. Don't be afraid to ice it if it hurts," she looked at John and George, "even if your mates tease you."

"Brought it upon himself, he did."

"Are we going to meet little Heckles?"

"He's asleep, sorry. Baby's aren't big on nightlife."

"But we are. Want ta join us?"

"Hmm, sorry. Have to read my Bible passages."

" 'Kay, bye!"

"Wait! let me get my jacket." She was back with her jacket before they had a chance to speak.

"Sure you can wear heels?"

"I learned how to live in them." She grinned at John, "It's alot easier than settling for being shorter than most of the people around me!"

They waited whilst Annika triple-checked the house's lock. "Hey, why didn't you use the front door when you can here?"

They were walking on the pavement alongside one another when John answered. "Most mum's and dad's wouldn't've let us in."

"What?" Annika turned around and started walking backwards so she could see their faces, "Why?"

Paul answered," We're us."

"You've lost me." John decided to be the one to put her back on track.

"We don't dress like we like we live in a fuckin' church and we think making music is more int'resting than lessons. Therefore we're evil and you'd better start running now if you want to get away."  
"That's awful. Judgy old biddies."  
"Get used to 'em. They're lurking in every cranny waiting to ruin a good time."  
"My parents'll be fine with you." Paul jumped in.  
"Ooo, a bet I hear? What'll you wager?"  
"That my parents'll be fine with you lot. Pound fifty."  
"Lenny, Harri; you're witnesses." He pointed at them.

"Any conditions?"

"None thanks, miss." They grasped each other's hand and shook.

"Since you've got no conditions, you won't mind me changing my parents viewpoints a little?" In the half-light from the streetlamps her eyes were innocent but her smile was vicious.  
"Dammit!" Puffed Paul and Annika laughed.  
"You fall for my fence and fall for my tricks. I make you clumsy!"  
"You'd better move to Wales next week, then. Colin's got us a gig."  
"Who's Colin, John?"  
"Stu John's a merchant at the docks with a fat tummy." Annika just looked at him.  
"What did I do?" He clutched his heart. She kept on looking.

"Who is Colin?"

"Colin is a popular name for a bloke. Why"

"JOHN! Who is Stu who booked your gig?"

"Temper! He's in the band. Probably buggered off after we didn't show." A short silence followed. "Speaking of buggering off, where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**And on she goes!**

"This is Liverpool's own Wild West ghost town. No-one lives here anymore so when we get a hold of it things get...wild."

And they could see that. Girls were hanging off boys like clothes on hangers. A couple of very loud and large bonfires had been made and people were crowded around them all passing around and drinking from flasks, flasks that probably didn't have stuff like tea in them. Impromptu dancing circles tied together all the jolly madness. There wasn't any music and the couples were dancing to the loud sounds of the talking, shouting, laughing and occasionally crying of the people around him.

"It's...it's Amsterdam." Annika stepped forward dreamily until Paul grabbed her shoulder.

"Ya don't know anyone else here. Stick with us and you might leave in one piece."

Getting around was a mission but they'd made it to and around one of the fires. Annika was thinking that the girl talking very loudly (but not loud enough) at her was really talking to George behind her when the dreaded flask reached her. She sniffed it and felt her nostrils burn. She brought out a trick she'd learnt when she had to take cough syrup. Look like you take a huge swig when you actually take the smallest of sips.

George's face was priceless at this. "Sure ya don't wanta drink the _whole_ thing?"

She smiled at this, as well as the warmth spreading through her body. Laughter bubbled up and out of for no reason. It was all very jolly. The heat was getting to them, though. The mystery drink, the fire, their jackets, being huddled together at the fireside all left them sweltering and looking for an easy way out.

Paul soon got him, George and Annika out with a strong push. All three fell over but picked themselves up in time.

"Nice to breath, innit?" Paul was looking flushed but still managed to fix his hair quickly.

"Wouldn't know." George punctuated this with a click of his neck. "Haven't been able to since drinking that drink."

"Hey, where's John gone? Shouldn't we get him?"

"Don't fret, darlin'. He can handle 'imself. It's the people 'round him we should worry 'bout."

"'kay."Annika pointed. "Maybe breathing'll be easier by that tree over there?" It was a only tree around anyway. They walked towards it and luxuriated in being able to hear themselves think again.

George and Paul plopped down on the grass and took out some ciggies. Annika was looking at and feeling some of the rough carvings on the tree's bark.

"What ya doin' Annika? Sit down; You're makin us feel short towering above like that." Smoke came out of his mouth when he said this make's George look dragonish.

"Sure, sure George. Have you seen some of these? Seems like the carvers were drunk! I wouldn't give a drunk a knife..."

"I would." It was quieter, so they could hear quite well. They noticed five blokes coming towards them when they turned towards the source of the words.

"Hullo Ian, Alan." Paul obviously knew some them. One with a crooked nose merely nodded in response.

"Harrison, McCartney. Who's your baby?" the one who'd spoken in the first instance identified himself. Alan was slightly shorter than the rest of the blokes and had an unfortunate cluster of pimples on his left cheek. He was clearly the leader. Annika walked forward knowing he was asking after her.

She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." He just looked at her hand.

"I don't shake hands with birds."He scoffed and she put both her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She then looked him dead in the eyes with a truly vicious smile.

"I don't shake hands with wankers."

His face went red and his eyes got an angry look. He looked past her to the tree.

"Aye, Paul, 'ho's the hussy?" She stepped into Alan's direct line of vision.

"A _woman _who doesn't like being around tossers." He looked her up and down and got a wicked smile.

"How'd ya nab the jacket? Fuck a bloke and get it as payment?"

"No. But YOU'd need to pay a girl if you wanted to get any!" Paul and George watched as Annika spat those words into Alan's face.

Alan threw his fist towards her head. She grabbed his arm nearby the wrist and used the force of his own blow to push him backwards. Then she turned and ran.

Alan, Ian and the rest of the bunch turned to Paul and George but they'd scrambled a couple of seconds after Annika had. AND THE CHASE WAS ON.

They zigzagged between couples and the wall of people at the fire. Their head start made a difference when it came to out running and outsmarting the Foul Five.

George got through the crowds first and paused at the outskirts thinking of how they could get away.

Paul and Annika, always for good timing, had decided to have a quick dance. Annika threw her head back in laughter when Paul spun her out and then drew her back in. Paul had to bend his head to make eye contact with the little lady.

"Anything excitin' happen to ya lately love?" With his hand on her waist he could both feel and hear her small giggle.

"I woke up in a strange country and met these three men. And I think I love them all!"

"The feelings mutual!" They gave each other smiles until George drew them out of it.

"Look!" They saw the approach of Ian's ginger head. They turned and ran after George, the fastest of their group.

"Inta the jigger!" George was giving directions between breaths.

"What?" Annika had no idea what the hell he was on about.

"The alley." They turned and Annika slipped in her heels but righted herself and caught up soon enough. She thought this was their stop until they started climbing the brick wall at the alley's back.

"Is this a hobby of yours, boys?" She started climbing too and dropped down the other side just after the boys and her skirt did a bit of a parachute-thing.

"Climbin''s become one since you showed your little face!"

"I mean getting into trouble." She checked to see if she'd damaged her hose. She hadn't. Nice.

"Oh." Answered George, "Yeah, it is."

"So, can I always expect this kind of excitement, George?" she looked at her schoolmate.

"Sure. Wait, what'sa time Paul?"

"Uhhh...late." Annika decided that from now on to look like she was watching a tennis match whenever someone had a conversation in front of her.

"Can I change that, An? If ya mum doesn't kill ya like mine'll."

"For being late?" George rolled his eyes at her.

"No, for havin' the middle name Harold. 'Course that's what she'll be made 'bout."

She bent her head. "Sorry..." The head popped up. "Where's your house?"

"Close enough but we're still _late_." He shot a look at Paul when he said the last word.

"Maybe I can help?" She looked hopeful.

"How, wise one?" Paul wasn't cross, it seemed.

"I'll work my foreign charm on her." She grinned.

"Worth a shot Geo." He was still silent.

"Come, let's then." They jogged to George's place and waited a little. They crouched to make sure they weren't seen. Annika took off her jacket.

"Paul, hold this, will you?" She whispered, and so did they.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Just while a return the package."

"What package?"

"You're the package, George."

"Oh."

"Now be quiet until I indicate that it's safe to speak."

They walked up while Paul watched from the bushes. George dropped the knocker twice.

Louise answered the door to see her youngest child. She was NOT happy. Out this late and with school in the morning too too?...Then she noticed the little girl beside him.

Not little but Georgie was her little boy, and she looked the same age. She smiled brightly and spoke to the older woman.

"Evening! You must be Mrs Harrison. It's lovely to meet you." Georgie's girlfriend perhaps? She had an accent that kept giving a soft lilt to her words.

"You too, luvvie. Are you a friend of Georgie's?" Geo hadn't spoken but stiffened at his nickname.

"As of today, yes. I'm new to the Institute and he tried to show me Liverpool ...I'm sorry I made him so late." She took all the blame and had concerned looking eyes.

"It's fine, luvvie. Aren't you late home too?"

"I am. I have to go but thanks for raising such a lovely son!" She smiled and then pecked George on his cheek. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"'C..ourse." Geo had gone a little red and stuttered.

"Thank you, bye!"

She heard them a little through the now-closed door.

"She your little lover, Georgie?"

"MUM!" she laughed under her breath.

"You done?" Paul got up from his crouching position behind the bushes and handed her the jacket

"Yeah Paul. Package is safe." She pulled it on.

"Good. Want me to walk you back?" She bit her lip nervously.

"I don't want to keep you from a good night's sleep but I don't know my way around. You sure?"

"Yeah, come 'ead."

The walk was nice. Occasionally both would be confused more than anything else but it wasn't boring in the slightest.

"You don't like to have things done for ya? Though birds lived for that."

"Maybe not that exactly. I just like to feel like I'm helping or at least not totally useless."

"Makes sense. Still, sometimes it's nice to put ya feet up." She turned towards him.

"Not really. I love to always be on the move!" To prove her point, she hopped on the short little wall-like fence in front of all the houses leading up to hers and proceeded to walk along it like she was a tight-rope walker in a circus.

"You're mad." Paul laughed at her balancing act.

"The maddest! Hey, where's my house ?"

"Two houses back."

"What? Paul!"

"Yes?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"You're too entertaining to send back." He smiled THAT smile.

"You're sweet. But I do need to get back and you do too!" She poked him in the stomach. He poked back. He walked her back to her actual house.

"Thank you, Paul-Wait, what's your surname?"

"McCartney, luv."

"Well, thanks McCartney." She hugged him around the neck.

"Now, go the fuck home." Paul's eyebrows got even higher.

"Language, young lady!" she laughed at his shock and mild outrage.

"I know! It felt odd coming out of my mouth! But really, you've got to get home."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." She got her key, which she'd kept safe about her person, and open the door. She quickly and silently shut and locked it behind her. Not wanting to wake anyone in the house she tried to sneak her way into her room...

Too bad her dad was in the kitchen!

"Ana?" Her dad she knew she was there. No point in avoiding it.

"Daddy?" She turned around the corner and into the kitchen. Her dad was in his maroon robe and was eating out of the biscuit tin.

"Well done, ragamuffin. You made it home even later than I did." He said this without smiling.

"Sorry..." she looked down. He sighed.

"I'm not going to be a total demon, love. Just try not to make this a very regular thing. Did you have fun this eve?"

She grinned at her dad."Yeah, I did. Made friends with some boys already. Their great, you'd like them." Her dad gave her a knowing look.

"Most dad's would go into a tizz about boys. You've always been one of them, though, haven't ya?"

"I'm a girl that.. just gets along better with them. Not my fault." She looked away.

"Don't fret! _I_ think you're lovely." He brought her in for a tight Dad hug. He spoke while she was still curled into him.

"I'm not going to get you out of that jacket and into a nice, pink coat anytime soon am I?"

"Not at all daddy." She pulled away. "'Night."

"Night." And she got to her room in a very didfferent state than this afternoon.

One skirt, shirt, bra, hose, pair of underwear and pair of pyjamas later she was in her bed beneath her duvet and a lamb's wool blanket. She wanted to think about what tomorrow held. But like most of us her head hit the pillow and the battle against sleep was lost. Oh, well.

**I'll post ASAP, promise! Thank you so so so so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've had to repost Chapters 1, 4 and 5 after I actually did some research and found out that George went to the Liverpool Institute for Boys, not Quarry Bank, and that Stu wasn't in the band yet (THE SHAME). So now I had to change Chapter One but very subtle changes to Chapter Five. I APOLOGISE! And on we go!**

**BTW, this is set in late 1958.**

The next day would be better. First, Annika _knew_ people! And she was more well rested. She did shut her eyes on the bus to school after the late night. She laughed thinking of where she would have woken up if the bus driver didn't shout when he made his stops.

She was going to the Institute for Girls steps and trying to keep her wild curls out of her face when George got her attention.

"Annika! Annika! 'member me?" He was on the Institute for Boys steps, waving. Annika crossed the road and climbed the steps to get to him. She could feel the colour in her cheeks and curls in her face when she made her way to him. She combed her hair back with her fingers.

"Of course I do! I'm not in my eighties y'know!" He left the group he was talking to and started walking her back to her Institute.

"If you were I don't think we hang out as much." She smiled him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you walk to me? Like a gentleman?" She stopped. George, on instinct, stopped too.

"Well...uh...I-I-I-I." He went red like he'd been lit on fire. She held his arm.

"I'm sorry. I was only joking." Holding his arm did not help the situation. He just got even redder. She let him go and let his breathing get back to normal.

"You okay George?"

"Yeah... want me to take you to the cloak room?"

"Yes, please."

They got there rather quickly. Annika quickly hung up her schoolbag. He quickly left and she followed. They made it back to his school and sat on a step. Annika wondered if George's bum was as cold as hers. Probably not, him in trousers and her in a skirt.

"Yes George?" she looked up at him. He didn't quite meet her eyes. She'd never say it out loud but... she found George gorgeous. Paul and John were rather dishy too but she loved how striking George was with his angular face, dark eyes, sweet and crooked smile...and the way he tried to get attention from people who'd drifted off.

"An? Are you going to fall asleep on me again?" That smile come out.

"I slept on the way to school, actually. Occupied the time."

"Why waste time on a bus? There's lots you can do." His eyes got bright.

"Tell me what!" She became a kid waiting for a bedtime story.

"You can audition on one and end up in a band."

"That's how you go into the band? Can I hear about it?"

"Course. Me and Paul would be on the bus talkin' about rock and roll and he'd mention a bloke named John. Then he and John got together in a band. I wanted to get in and John didn't pay me any time. So me and Paul teamed up and cornered 'im on a bus one night 'til he listened." George smiled at the memory."He wasn't angry enough to throw us off the bus's roof and I'm in the band so it must've gone really well."

"What song did you play?"

" 'Raunchy'."

"Good idea but not at school." George's cheeks coloured once again.

"The song!" But they could both laugh about it this time. Annika then decided to lay hear head on George's shoulder beside her.

"What are ya doin'...?" Geo didn't sound normal again.

"I don't know...I'm happy. I wasn't Captain Sad before but...I'm really happy to be in Liverpool."

"That's nice." She turned a little to look at him.

"Are you happy?"

"I think. I am, actually." He pronounced every syllable in 'actually'.

"George, please don't blow up like John would, but why are you always going red?"

"Well, you're rather touchy-feely." Annika retracted her hands and moved a couple of feet away from him.

"Sorry. In Europe it's just what we do." She blushed furiously. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"S'fine." He tried to comfort her with a pat but they just laughed a little at the gesture.

"No-one acts like that in Britain. We're all a bit stiff."

"Stiff Britain. Sounds like a song title." Pause. "What's the time?"

"For you," George looked at his watch, "school doesn't start for 20 minutes. For me it started 10 minutes ago." Annika let a smile grow on her face.

"I'm going to save your arse again, aren't I?"

"Please?" His eyes got large. She shook her head and smiled.

"I have time."

AND THEY RAN. To the chapel. To the service George was late for. George got off scott-free when the teacher on duty, Mister Dudley, was charmed by Annika into thinking George was the guiding light to a new, scared foreign student. Mister Dudley excused George from the rest of chapel and they got to talk before she left.

"I have a bit of a problem, Geo."

"What?" He seemed interested. How sweet.

"I get along better with blokes than girls." She looked really worried about this.

"Doesn't seem that bad ta me." She grinned knowingly and he grinned back not knowing what she had beneath her sleeve.

"Doesn't sound that bad to you because this" she pointed to the floor, "is an all-boys school. Everyone in my school wears a skirt!"

"Scottish men wear skirts..." George wasn't always the best at comfort.

"Kilts, Georgie. Kilts." George only noticed the use of his nickname.

"Don't call me that." He fake scolded her.

"I'll think about that. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah Heckley. Bye" He waved.

"Bye." But the worrying continued...

SHE LOVES YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH

And it had a reason to. The day before had passed in a wonderful new-kid daze that only struck her as reality when she met George at lunchtime. Now that the daze had passed she realised that she needed to communicate or risk only having fun during lunch when the students from both schools could interact after they'd eaten.

She made her way up to the steps and to her Form Class. She entered the door and wanted to turn around and run away after she saw what awaited her.

There wasn't a teacher in sight and the population of the class was giggling and gossiping. Sure, Annika could giggle, but gossip was beyond her reach . She decided not to freak out and run and went to the sunny window to sit. One of the gigglers turned to her.

"You're the new girl, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I arrived yesterday. You sat next to me in Maths..." she tried to jog Betty's memory.

"Of course! What's ya name again?"

"Annika, Betty."

"So sweet. I'm Beatrice, but YOU can call me Betty." Thanks, thought Annika, I'll treasure that forever.

"Good to know." Smile. "Where's the teacher?"

"All of them are in a meeting and we can chat 'til they come back. What do you think of this?" Betty grabbed a catalogue from a brown-haired girl nearby called a name that began with a 'C' judging by the small letter-brooch on her jersey and flipped a few pages until she found what she was looking for and shoved it towards Annika. She took it carefully and examined the page. It was a dress catalogue and the dress she was shown was a scarily frothy creation that would make a fairy feel masculine. Annika concealed her horror.

"It's nice. Very you." Betty smiled.

"I know. I'm ordering it this afternoon. Very on-trend in Europe."

"Not really..."

"What's 'not really'?" Betty looked bored.

"It's not that on-trend. Europe's going for a sleeker, darker look nowadays." Betty looked smug at this.

"You must know a lot then wherever you're from."

"I hope I do. I was living in Europe until a couple days ago." She smiled, "I'm from Holland."

Betty turned away but the back of her neck looked a little red.

I'm going to be hated by the day's end, thought Annika keeping a small smile on her face.

Then the teachers returned and the day progressed. French, Science, Maths, Religious Instruction and finally, time for food. Annika had made a sandwich that morning for herself after seeing what the canteen would serve up. She did take some milk knowing that that couldn't be screwed-up. She sat with the rest of the Form.

"Annie, hi!" Annika forgot that Betty's surname was Ivers and would be seated near her.

"Hello Betty, how are you?" Annika was looking at her sandwich she'd snuck in inside her coat.

"I'm brilliant. I heard you knew _John Lennon_." Well, at least I know what she's after.

"He was at that fish-and-chip shop at the same time as me." Annika told the truth. Technically.

"Oh." And Betty lost total interest. Annika was relieved. Betty didn't seem that nice. More of a fair-weather friend than anything else

"Ladies!" All conversation ceased. "Free time until quarter-past twelve."

Annika practically ran out. George was already at the steps.

" 'llo Annika." That smile melted her knees a little.

"Hello George." He got a strange look on his face. He sniffed. Then he came closer and sniffed again.

"Why d'you smell like cheddar?"

"Oh!" She whipped the foil-wrapped sandwich out of her coat. "Because of this sarmie." George's eyes got a bit big.

"What kind?"

"Cheese, ham, lettuce, tomato...You want a bit, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at the boy who looked a bit like he was drooling.

He raised an eyebrow back. "I can do that too, y'know." He then looked at the sandwich again. She rolled her eyes.

"I must be psychic." She opened the foil to reveal that the elusive sandwich was already cut in two. She gave a half to George before he ripped her arm of trying to grab one. They sat.

"To sarmies." George lifted his half the touch with her half in a sandwich-toast. She did the same.

"And the people that eat them, Georgie." His face fell into a frown.

"Fine, _George_. Happy?"

"Very. We should eat these quick." He took a large bite. And started chewing quickly, then slowed his chewing and closed his eyes to savour the sandwich. "Very nicely done."

"Thanks. Why do we need to eat quickly?" She'd only taken a bite and George was a bite away from being finished. He swallowed the last bite before answering.

"Paul'll get mad we didn't save any for 'im."

"Huh? Paul's visiting?"

"Paul's not 'visiting'. He goes to the Inny, too."

"Oh! Wait, why did he come with John to pick you up then?"

"Yesterday you didn't see 'im. His little brother, Mike; goes here too, lied to all his teachers about a family emergency keeping 'im from doing his homework." She laughed.

"_All_ of them? Pushing it a bit!"

"That's how the McCartney boys are. Paul didn't rat 'im out. He put on such a show about their fake auntie's illness that they both got let out early." Annika spotted someone coming towards them.

"Looks like the same trick doesn't work two days in a row." Paul was fast approaching with a smaller boy trailing after him.

"Mikey, go take a long walk of the shortest pier you can find!"

"Only if you show me how James McPerfect."

"Don't try anything with me, ya little swine. 'specially after what I did for you yesterday!"

"Your upset for helping someone? This is..."

"Annika, nice to meet you." They'd reached the now-sandwichless duo and she'd stuck out her hand.

"Mike...hello." He shook the pretty girl's hand convinced that Paul'd probably already met her and was all weak-kneed like all the others. Then, of course, she turned to him.

"I don't think Mike's the little swine here, Paul." Mike now liked this girl. "Why'd he call you James?"

"We like our middle names better. Example, I'm James but I'm Paul," he pointed to Mike, "and he's Peter but he's Mike."

"Oh. Nice. Please never do that with me." George, or Harold, looked at their female friend.

"Why?"

"My middle names are embarrassing for England. Some days I think my parents were trying to give me a hard time when they gave them to me."

"I will find them out one day, Blank." Annika took up the challenge.

"Never James Paul." He frowned. "And why did you call me blank?"

"We don't know ya middle name, so that's what you are."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat. What's everyone doing after school?"

"Footie." Answered Mike.

"Fun. You strike me as a midfielder." Paul, George and Mike quickly recovered from their respective heart attacks. A girl who understood football?

"Yeah," Mike was a still in shock, "I play right midfielder."

"Because you're left handed-and-footed like your brother, right?" She turned to Paul as she said this.

He was disbelieving of how she could know that. "How did you know that?"

She flashed her eyes and raised a brow. "Never give away trade secrets."

"Why ever not?" George widened his eyes like a curious toddler.

"Because I said so, little one." She tried to pat his duck's arse haircut but he swatted her away.

"Little? You're about five feet tall! I'm probably olda, too." Challenge accepted.

"Fine. When's your birthday?"

"25th February."

"Damn. 1st September."

"Three days ago?"

"Ja. It was great. Do any of you have the time?" Mike checked his watch for her.

"Just afta twelve."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you Mike," she smiled at him. "and good to see you two again. I've got to go." She got up and buttoned up her coat. "Have a good one!" and she left.

They then headed back themselves. George and Mike were ahead and Paul soon turned and jogged back to Annika.

"Hello!"

"It's been a while Paul." Why's he here?

"How sweet, ya missed me!" She opened her mouth.

"Not why I've shown up. Tomorrow we're practicing at me house, wanta come?"

"Love to. I'll bring the biscuits."

"God, you can move in if you do that!" he'd grabbed her shoulder. She shook her head at him.

"I have to think about that one. Buh-bye!" She then started walking away again.

"Bye! Ciao a tutti!"

"That means 'goodbye everyone'!"

"You ARE my everyone!"

"Paul!"

"Annika!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The reviews I have received have made me so freakin' happy, man! Screw LSD, marijuana, acid, heroin...reviews are what give me a high and you guys should be arrested for being such fab dealers!**

**Yes I realise that the pace is hella slow. Bare with me? Yay!**

"Ana, Ana..."

"No."

Her mother exhaled."Fine. But you won't get those biscuits done." She heard her mother walk away. Yay. Asking for an early wake-up call so she could finish the biscuits was terrible idea. The boys were great but the bed and the dark were so warm and comfy and wonderful and...

Her overhead light was turned on and her duvet pulled away.

"Aahh! Why did you _do_ that?" She lifted herself and glared at her mother through some stray hairs.

"What you told me to do." And she waltzed out of the bedroom. For real this time.

She pulled the duvet up and over her face. The moment was gone. Stupid mum.

Woke up got out of bed, yanked a comb through every curl.

She put on her red robe and got to the still dark kitchen. She'd finished the almond biscuits the night before and just needed to brush them all with rosewater and toss them about in a paper bag with some powdered sugar. She was done within ten minutes and quickly put the completed goodies in a tin lined with some baking sheets and into her shoulder bag.

The clock read that school would only start nearly two hours. So she got dressed in the blouse, skirt, jersey, stockings and lace-ups of her uniform. Her teeth brushed, eyebrows straightened, hair pulled back with a ribbon. The clock assured her that she still had over an hour to get to school so she saved her bus money and walked rather than waited.

Liverpool wouldn't exactly win a beauty pageant if it were person, but it would probably have many friends and be lively at parties. The locals were so mean about the seaport town but Annika found the way the sun –when it shone, anyway- glistening on the brick paving more inviting than the lights of Paris, the people warmer and louder than any crowd at the German farmer's markets and the hiss of the ocean on sand worthy of any beach on the Mediterranean.

_I've got to write this down. Before I...damn, gone. C'est la vie._

She was warming to the Inny. It was still a little daunting going to an all girl's school. She'd only ever gone to mixed schools in Holland and avoiding her own gender was easy. Y'know, until all her friends reached a certain milestone and wanted to do everything _other than_ avoiding females. Or that awful moment they realised she was a girl herself. Good thing she'd continued to be friends with them the last few weeks otherwise if one of them had tried to 'make a move' she would have tried to cross the North Sea to Scotland and then to Liverpool herself, sans boat.

The Inny was in sight. Girls were either walking in groups or sitting down in groups. Safety in numbers, perhaps. A freezing wind blew and the girls scattered like leaves. Actually, they were a bit faster.

_No way am a sprinting_. She continued walking at a steady paced to the steps and up them. _I am not going to faceplant because I ran away from a breeze!_

It showed that being built for comfort and not for speed could be helpful. Both all the English girls and the Dutchy had flushed cheeks now but one being from making a not-to-great escape and the other from the cold. Also, hair was all over the place and for once it was not Annika's. Girls were pulling out ribbons and doing damage control before Form time.

"Do you even speak English?" A girl fixing a bow in the reflection of a window with an unpleasant expression rudely asked.

"No, I don't speak English at all. In fact, I don't even have a voice!" Annika then grabbed her own face in fake wonder.

"No need to be snarky." The girl was still struggling with the bow.

"No need have prejudice." Annika realised she should stop putting Austen references into everyday conversation. They looked each other up and down.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be, Dutch one."

"You're not as bad as what I've encountered, Englander." The girl with the bow looked on for a few more seconds then turned and started walking to her own class. She shouted over her shoulder.

"Name's Meg!"

"Annika! It's a pleasure!" The girl barked a laugh as she got further away and Annika headed to her own class.

_Get worried, Liverpool. _She readjusted her shoulder bag with new-found strength. _There's hope for me yet!_

* * *

The Form class was more...dead today. Everyone seated alphabetically. Annika had been sitting by herself at one of the desks that were made to be shared by two people and wondered if the teacher had noticed. Then she spotted the desk and realised that the lonely days were over.

A girl she'd never seen before sat at the desk with her arms folded and her head on top of them. Shoulder-length blonde ringlets and a fringe framed a face with an English Rose complexion and steely blue eyes. She would have looked like the rest of the girls in the school if it was for her strength. She wasn't built like a rugby player or anything. She looked like she had a backbone and character, making her seem _un_like the rest of the school.

"Hallo."

"Hi." She said, head still on her arms and facing forward. Annika blew out a tired sounding exhale. Captain Social turned her head towards her.

"Sorry for bein' odd. I just spent the last week in Bristol enjoyin' the glorious British summa. But we told the teachers I was sick. That's why I'm actin' poorly." She quick-whispered all of this and put her head face down once she was finished.

"Don't blame you." She lifted her head off the table to listen. "Summer ran away quicker than a pickpocket."

"A scared-shitless pickpocket." She deadpanned.

They giggled for about 15 seconds until the teacher gave them a look like she was trying to burn them with her glare.

"Gwen," the whispering was back, "nice to meet you."

"Annika. Nice to meet you too."

"How's this fair seaport town treatin' ya?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" She grinned. Gwen clapped silently.

"I'm proud. Who've ya met in the class?"

"Carole, Mary, Isabel, Dotty, Paula, Elaine, Betty..."

"Oh God, you've met Beatrice Ivers? I apologise."

"S'fine. You were 'sick' anyway." They shared knowing looks. "She's insistent on being called Betty, isn't she?" Gwen waved it away.

"She thinks it makes her sound like a film star. But I've been in enough end-of-year plays to know that it ain't gonna happen."

Annika laughed. "You are cruel."

"No, I am right. You'll believe me when we start rehearsing in about two weeks."

"Fun. What lesson do we have now?"

"Maths, Unguided One." She had lifted her school bag, fluffed her blonde hair and started walking. Annika caught up.

"If I'm unguided," she readjusted her slipping shoulder bag. "why not guide me?"

Gwen slipped her arm through hers. "All you had to do was ask. Now, any boys catch your eye?"

"About four." She answered truthfully. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Screw Maths. You're spilling the beans, young lady!"

Their feet walking and heads bent together, one golden and the other dark, showed the beginning of a mad and marvellous friendship.

**Obviously this is a filler but I will post as soon as I get back from the internetless farm to which I am going! Love you madly, bye! **

**X Beam**


End file.
